horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Despacito
"Despacito" (English: "Slowly") is a song by Puerto Rican singer Luis Fonsi featuring Puerto Rican rapper Daddy Yankee. It was released on January 12, 2017, as the first single fur the former's ninth studio album Vida alongside its official music video. The song's music video is notable for being the first video to reach over three billion views on YouTube. A remix of the song featuring Canadian singer Justin Bieber was released three months later on April 17, 2017, as the second single for Vida. Lyrics (Original version) Ay, ¡Fonsi! ¡D.Y.! Ohhh, oh, no, oh, no, oh ¡Hey, yeah! Dididiri Daddy, go! Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (¡D.Y.!) Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome Muéstrame el camino que yo voy ¡Oh! Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (¡Oh, yeah!) Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (Sube, sube, sube, sube, sube) Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo (Woah, woah) Que le enseñes a mi boca (Woah, woah) Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro (Woah, woah) Hasta provocar tus gritos (Woah, woah) Y que olvides tu apellido Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo, yo sé que estás pensándolo Llevo tiempo intentándolo, mami, esto es dando y dándolo Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bang-bang Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bang-bang Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje Empezamos lento, después salvaje Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza ¡Oye! Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (Sube, sube, sube, sube, sube) Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo (Woah, woah) Que le enseñes a mi boca (Woah, woah) Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro (Woah, woah) Hasta provocar tus gritos (Woah, woah) Y que olvides tu apellido Despacito Vamo' a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico Hasta que las olas griten "¡Ay, Bendito!" Para que mi sello se quede contigo ¡Báilalo! Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Hasta provocar tus gritos (Fonsi) Y que olvides tu apellido (D.Y.) Despacito Lyrics (Justin Bieber remix) Comin' over in my direction So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah Turn every situation into heaven, yeah Oh-oh, you are My sunrise on the darkest day Got me feelin' some kind of way Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly You fit me tailor-made, love how you put it on Got the only key, know how to turn it on The way you nibble on my ear, the only words I wanna hear Baby, take it slow so we can last long ¡Oh! Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh, yeah) Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (Sube, sube, sube Sube, sube) Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo (Woah, woah) Que le enseñes a mi boca (Woah, woah) Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro (Woah, woah) Hasta provocar tus gritos (Woah, woah) Y que olvides tu apellido Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo, yo sé que estás pensándolo Llevo tiempo intentándolo, mami, esto es dando y dándolo Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom, bom Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom, bom Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje Empecemos lento, después salvaje Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza ¡Oye! Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (Sube, sube, sube Sube, sube) Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo (Woah, woah) Que le enseñes a mi boca (Woah, woah) Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro (Woah, woah) Hasta provocar tus gritos (Woah, woah) Y que olvides tu apellido Despacito This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico I just wanna hear you screaming, "¡Ay, Bendito!" I can move forever cuando esté contigo ¡Báilalo! Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Hasta provocar tus gritos (Fonsi) Y que olvides tu apellido (D.Y.) Despacito Why It Sucks #Just because it's written in Spanish, we still can spot the song’s disgusting lyrics carefully by translating it and discover the song is about sex. Here’s a non-official translation of the song to English, let alone English covers in general. #The drum loop is exactly the same as every Reggaeton song. #Daddy Yankee uses way too much autotune and his notes are very stretched out. #Daddy Yankee's rapping part is obnoxious and annoying #Justin Bieber's remix is no better than the original. #The music video makes no sense. One minute it shows Luis Fonsi singing in the club and the next a kid getting a haircut. #Luis Fonsi's singing is dreadful. #For some really stupid reasons, people keep making clickbait "Despacito 2" videos in 2018 and 2019 even though the song itself has literally ZERO sequels at all!(this became a meme on reddit) Redeeming Qualities # It's so much better than this atrocity. # The song singlehandedly boosted Puerto Rico's tourism industry in 2017, but only temporarily before Hurricane Maria hit the state. # After Hurricane Maria destroyed the state, Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee donated all royalties for the song that were earned after the hurricane to reconstruction efforts and new housing for the displaced Puerto Ricans and are still doing it as of now. Videos Despacito Music Video. Daddy Yankee Everything Wrong With Luis Fonsi - "Despacito (ft. Daddy Yankee)" Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee - Despacito (Remix) (Official Audio) ft. Justin Bieber Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Daddy Yankee Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Internet Memes Category:Gross songs Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Luis Fonsi Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Reggaeton Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Annoying Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2016 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Just Dance songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Intentionally Bad Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with more than 1 billion views Category:Latin songs Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:2017 songs